


The Reason is You

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Song fic, steve and danny take some time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case goes horribly wrong, Steve and Danny take some time apart. Steve makes a decision that could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason is You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: The Reason by Hoobastank

_I’m not a perfect person_   
_There’s many things I wish I didn’t do_   
_But I continue learning_   
_I never meant to do those things to you_   
_And so I have to say before I go_   
_That I just want you to know_

Steve sat on his bed, surrounded by the deafening silence of his house. There was no Danny around to make the silence go away. He had fucked up big time on their last case and he was afraid that Danny was going to leave. 

Just the thought of Danny gone for good, made Steve sick and anxiety set in. He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs and out to his truck. He had to see Danny. He had to make things right. He had to make Danny stay with him.

_I found a reason for me_   
_To change who I used to be_   
_A reason to start over new_   
_And the reason is you_

_I’m sorry that I hurt you_   
_It’s something I must live with every day_   
_And all the pain I put you through_   
_I wish that I could take it all away_   
_And be the one who catches all your tears_   
_That’s why I need you to hear_

Steve arrived at Danny’s apartment, nerves twisting his stomach in knots. He stayed in the truck, trying to gather up his courage to move to Danny’s door. He took a deep breath, grabbed his keys, and walked up to the door. He knocked and waited.

He looked up when the door was opened, and the look on Danny’s face, made him take a step back and rethink coming here. He’d been on the other end of Danny’s anger before, but never to this caliber. Without a word, Danny went back inside, leaving the door open. Steve stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him.

“You have some nerve showing up here.” Danny said in a clipped tone.

Steve winced. He kept his head bowed and slumped his shoulders. He curled in on himself, trying to make himself appear smaller. He felt like he was a child about to get yelled at.

“Danny, I’m so sorry for everything. I wish I could take it back, but I can’t. Please understand that it was never my intention to hurt you or get you hurt. Nobody was supposed to get hurt.”

_I’ve found a reason for me_   
_To change who I used to be_   
_A reason to start over new_   
_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

A few tears escaped his eyes and he finally looked up at Danny. “I’ve been doing some thinking. I don’t belong here. Not anymore. I’m not built to stay in one place for long. I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving. I’m gonna start over somewhere because I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep losing the ones I love. I’m doing this for you Danny. I can’t watch you get hurt because of me or cause you anymore pain.” Steve didn’t want it to come to this, but he didn’t see any other way. 

_I’m not a perfect person_   
_I never meant to do those things to you_   
_And so I have to say before I go_   
_That I just want you to know_

_I’ve found a reason for me_   
_To change who I used to be_   
_A reason to start over new_   
_And the reason is you_

_I’ve found a reason to show_   
_A side of me you didn’t know_   
_A reason for all that I do_   
_And the reason is you_

Danny stood in the middle of his living room, shocked. All anger forgotten, Danny just stared at Steve. His badass crazy partner was standing two feet away from him, openly crying and vulnerable. Danny had no idea how to react to that. He rewound the conversation and his heart skipped a few beats. Steve was leaving Hawaii. More importantly, Steve was leaving  _him._

What Steve said was true, Danny did mainly get hurt because of him, but he’d never made Steve feel guilty about it, did he? He wanted to wipe that look of hurt off of Steve’s face. He couldn’t stand to see Steve hurt. He tentatively took a step toward Steve and then another one when Steve didn’t move, accepting the advance.

When Danny reached Steve, he wrapped his arms tightly around Steve’s trim waist. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who should be sorry. I pushed you away when you needed me. I don’t want you to leave. Please don’t leave me. Beside Grace, I’ll have nothing on this god forsaken island. I need you as well Steve. In more ways than you can count.” he mumbled into Steve’s chest.

Steve was surprised when Danny hugged him. He let out a choked sob at Danny’s words. He didn’t want to leave Danny, but what other choice did he have?

“Danny I—I can’t. I can’t keep doing this to you or the team. I’m not a civilian or a cop, I’m a SEAL; a trained killer. I take risks to ensure the safety of my team without regards to my own life. I have no one waiting for me when I get home. You have Grace.”

Danny pulled away from Steve, hands firmly holding Steve’s hips, anger returning full force.

“And I also have you! I’m the one waiting for you! Why do you think I’m always stressing about the use of back-up? It’s because I don’t want you to die! And because—because I love you!”

The room went deathly quiet. The only sounds were the sound of breathing. Steve and Danny stared at each other as they both processed what was just said. Steve still had tears falling down his cheeks and Danny reached up and gently brushed them away with his thumbs.

“And because I love you, that’s why I’m begging you not to leave. I wouldn’t be able to handle it. I would be insufferable to work with, okay more so than usual. And I would be heartbroken and miserable. And what would I tell Gracie? What would I tell her is the reason for why her Uncle Steve left? I can’t do that to her, so please, don’t do it to me.”

Now Danny was the one who was openly crying and vulnerable. Steve’s heart broke and soared at the same time. Danny loved him. He mirrored Danny’s stance and wiped away the tears from Danny’s face. A fresh round of tears fell down his own face before he leaned down and closed the distance between him and Danny, capturing Danny’s soft lips in a chaste kiss.

Steve pulled back, rubbing his thumbs across Danny’s cheekbones, and smiled down at the blond.

“Okay, okay Danno. I won’t leave. And I love you too.”

Danny smiled brightly up at Steve and pulled him back down for a kiss, teasing the seam of Steve’s lips asking for entrance. He moaned when Steve granted him access, tasting and exploring every part he could reach. This time, Danny pulled back, both panting into each other’s mouths.

“C’mon babe. Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable.” he took ahold of Steve’s hands and led them to the bedroom.

Steve followed Danny, smiling the whole way. As Danny kissed him again, he could feel himself beginning to put the pieces back together and adding in a few new ones. As long as he and Danny were okay, he could face anything that life threw his way.

 


End file.
